my world, my life
by blonde-e1
Summary: after an incident with Trunks, Pan gets pregnent. afraid of what people will say she runs for 12 years t/p my first please don't flame!chap 8!hey come on ppl i really need reveiws!!!i really want to know what ya think!even if bad!
1. Default Chapter

a/n: I do not own dbz etc etc

This is my first story, any suggestions are REALLY welcome.

*------* thoughts

Ages: They aren't right I know

Pan:15

Bra:14

Goten:17

Trunks:18

My World

My names Pan if you didn't know. Now I know every kid wishes to be different, to stand out, well for me that wish is a reality, I am different, I'm Saiyan. (a/n help don't know how to spell it) it's a little too complicated to explain to put it simply I'm an alien but I'm also human.

I woke up this morning smiling, yes Friday! I am 15 and go to high school with my best friend Bra, my uncle goten and Bra's brother, the guy I have a major crush on Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I walked down the school hall ways which were crowded with talking kids.

"Panny" I turned as I heard my name, only to see trunks run up to me. I blushed as Trunk smiled at me. He was absolutely the cutest guy ever his lavender hair, his perfectly toned body due to training and his ability to charm anyone.

"Oh hey Trunks, where's bra?" I asked 

"She's sick" he replied sadly, for a brother and sister Trunks and Bra were really close they didn't even fight.

"damn I needed to talk to her" Bra was the only one who knew I liked Trunks, even if it was along with half the population of our school.

"you can always talk to me pan" he said smiling again,

"um.. no thanks Trunks" 

"well if you really want to talk to her that bad why don't you come over after school"

"sure why not" I replied happily,

"cool I'll meet you outside after school and we'll fly home together, okay?" I blushed and looked down

"sure I'll see you then" I turned and went to my locker.

After school I met Trunks and we flew to his house as planned. Just after we got there thunder and lightning flash and the rain poured down.

When we arrived I ran up to Bra's room.

"hey Bra" I said and jumped onto her bed,

"Pan, hi"

"so you're sick are you?" I winked "it wouldn't have anything to do with avoiding Aden would it" Aden is the guy she'd just recently broken up with and he was trying everything to get back together with her but she doesn't want to, although she can't ignore him when they're in nearly all the same classes. Bra threw a pillow at me and started to laugh.

"shut up Pan" 

"I knew it, hasn't being saiyan taught you anything. you can't run from your problems" I told her looking disappointed,

"oh right and you can talk" I blushed and got off the bed "you know you're going to have to tell him"

"tell who what" I whipped around and saw Trunks leaning up against the doorway, smirking.

"nothing don't worry" I shifted uncomftably and sat on the bed. Thankfully Bulma walked in 

"hi pan, Bra come on I'm taking you to the doctor and no arguing" she pulled Bra out of bed and downstairs after a while I heard the car start and pull out of the driveway. Me and Trunks walked downstairs and sat in the lounge, 

"I think you had stay her tonight pan you won't be able to get home in this"

"yeah I'll go call my parents" after a phone call to my very worried parents, I turned surprised to see Trunks standing right behind me.

"Pan I need to talk to you"

"um.. Sure Trunks what sup?" then with out warning he bent down pulled my waist to him and touched his lips lightly to mine, slowly deepening the kiss, it was total bliss. When we finely broke apart, he took my hand and lead me to his room closing the door behind him. (a/n I think that's enough details, I don't do lemons) 

I woke the next morning and sat up quickly sensing a ki beside me, then all my memory of last night came back to me. It had finally happened, me and Trunks. *Oh kami we slept together.* I couldn't figure out whether I was happy about it or whether I shouldn't of let it happen. Suddenly I felt two big, strong arms encircle my waist and pull me onto a hard bare chest.

"good morning" a low masculine voice whispered in my ear, I rolled over so I was lying on top of him, facing him. Then it struck me,

"Trunks what about your parents and your sister?" I whispered worriedly, he smirked 

"mom and Bra got stuck in town and can't get home and dad's out somewhere on one of his training things, don't worry beautiful" he kissed me passionately. Suddenly I jumped off him and hurriedly pulled on my clothes,

"hey, what's wrong" Trunks asked sitting up.

"Vegeta's coming" Trunks sensed it to, and got up and got changed. I ran downstairs Trunks following behind me, I got there in time to see Vegeta land on the front lawn. He looked pissed.

"BOY" Trunks ran outside to his father, I slowly walked out myself trying to act normal and not nervous.

"um, hey dad"

"where is your mother and sister boy" he asked gruffly, he sounded a little worried actually. 

"they got stuck in town, the storm blocked the road, so they stayed in a hotel." Trunks explained "same with pan she couldn't fly home so she stayed here last night" I smiled at Vegeta but only got a grunt from him.

"come on boy we're going to get them" Vegeta blasted off, Trunks turned to me and smirked, 

"don't go away" he whispered and blasted off as well. As I walked back inside I contemplated what had happened between us last night. *Oh no we didn't use protection, shit.* I was panicking now. I ran upstairs, *Bulma must have a pregnancy test round here somewhere* I searched through all the bathroom cupboards until I found one. I took it right away, then I nervously waited for the time told. *Oh no it can't be positive* I sunk to the floor *no, no, no, no*. I blasted the test so that I was sure no one would find it, with a few tears dripping from my eyes, I flew home. I ran strait to my room, 

"Panny" my mother called "we're going to town we'll be home in a couple of hours"

"okay mom" I heard the car pull out of the driveway and leave. *what if Trunks doesn't want the baby, he's only 18 he wont want a child to look after. What if my parents disown me, they would be so disappointed in me. I'm only 15 why did this happen to me. But I refuse to get an abortion no defenceless living creature deserves that when they can't defend themselves. No I will raise this baby even if I have to leave* I knew none of my family or friends would approve of this. I have to leave, leave all my friends, family and the one I love. Trunks Vegeta Briefs.


	2. They're back

a/n: thankyou sooooooooooooooooo much for all your reviews. I was so pleased. Oh well as you requested more of my story.

{------} :change of pov

^-----^ :telepathy

My world, my life.

Where was I going to go where was I going to live. I have to get as far away from here as possible, somewhere they won't find me, where Trunks won't find me. Before I left I wrote a letter to my friends and family, then a sperate letter to trunks.

I gathered the things that I wanted to take with me, clothes, any money I could find and enough food to last me a couple of days. America, that's where I was headed, that was as far away as I could think of going. I knew I would be strong enough to survive on the streets, where I could hide away and raise my child. I knew I will be dangerous but I'm strong I can handle it.

{Trunks}

I can't believe she left, she left. My heart was broken, I loved her and she left. She wrote me a letter telling me why. She was pregnant, we slept together once and she got pregnant with my child. In the letter she said she didn't know how I'd react. She thought her parents might be disappointed and make her get rid of the baby, but she wouldn't do it. She thought I wouldn't except it, well she was wrong. But she also told me not to go looking for her, she didn't want to be found. No matter how much I wanted to I respected her wishes and didn't try to find. She also asked me not to tell anyone that she was pregnant.

My life had just gone down the drain, I've loved Pan forever how can she just leave like this. I love her.

***********12 Years later**********************

{Pan}

I have lived here for 12 years and in all the years I have lived here not once have I felt safe. For me or my 12 years old daughter Skye. we live in the worst part of the city, the most dangerous. We live in an old, abandoned building which we have made our home. We live with 5 other people Aaron, Scott, Chase, Dawn, and Shane. we help each other out all the time, we have to, to stay alive. I think about Trunks everyday, especially when I look into Skye's bright blue eyes that are a replica of her fathers, which I have told her so many times.

In the past three years something as surprised and stumped me, I have been able to talk telepathically to Vegeta and so has Skye. When I asked him if he knew why he said it might have been because we got so close when he decided he would train me, he trained me for 6 years before I ran off.

The most dangerous thing about the city is one person, one person who is always out to get us. Devil. That's his name, he has these droid/human things that whenever he finds us we have to fight. But not anyone can fight them, they are strong and you have to know the technique or else no matter how strong you are, you're dead before you even try to fight them.

"yo, Pan" I heard Aaron run into the house, I stepped out of my bedroom in time to see him run up to me

"Skye's hurt" we both ran outside and I saw Skye leaning against the building cringing in pain and bleeding heavily, I ran back inside and grabbed a container, before I left home I went to Koran and got 50 or so sensue (don't know how to spell that) beans, but instead of using one every time someone got hurt, which was a lot, I ground it up so that you just put a few sprinkles on the wound and a few in their mouth and they heal right away. I did that to Skye and she healed 

"thanks mom" she said

"devil's guys I'm guessing" I said

"yeah" she answered "there was two of them on me"

"you should have ran or done instant transmission" how Skye picked up that little trick I'll never know

"I don't run from a fight" just like her father and grandfather. How I miss them.

{Trunks}

Videl died 4 days ago, a car accident. We had just been to the funeral, Gohan was devastated. But at that funeral we had all decided on one thing it was time that we found Pan. We had wanted to do this other times but it was always father who had stopped us, this time we had all agreed even him. No one knew where she was until father spoke up telling us that he knew we were a little surprised at this.

But it was time, I hated living without Pan. This time I wasn't going to let her go, her or my child.

{Skye}

My grandfather hasn't contacted me for 1 week. I'm starting to get a little suspicious, he never leaves it for that long. I was sitting in mine and Aarons room, Aarons my boyfriend my mother lets me share a room with him, separate beds though. Even though she already knows we have slept together. I my be only 12 but living where we live and fighting like we do, makes you grow up a whole lot faster. Just then Aaron walked in he looked nervous.

"hey Skye, there's like some people outside who want to talk with your mom"

"what" I walked out next to him surprised to see a group of people standing there, there were more than 10 of them. At that moment I got very protective, why would these people be looking for my mother

"what do you want" I asked them, a guy with spiky hair stepped forward

"we want to talk to Pan" he said

"how do you know she's here?" I asked cautiously 

"we asked around" he said calmly, *crap* if he asked around and actually got an answer out of someone that means some who knows where we are is going around telling people, if devil was to find out…. Obviously Aaron was thinking the same thing. I turned to him, 

"take Chase and go find out" I told him, he nodded and ran off. I turned my attention back to the group "you shouldn't have done that" I said glaring at the guy

"we want to talk to pan" he repeated

"she's not here" I said through gritted teeth

"girl" a gruff voice came from the back, I recognized it strait away, my grandfather. He stepped forward.

^you're here^ I thought surprised

^yes I am^ he thought back ^we are here to talk to your mother^

^yeah I figured that grandfather^ I replied sarcastically^ and like I said she's not here^

"so girl are you going to tell us where she is" the guy with the spiky hair said, breaking the silence.

"huh, no"

"you're a little arrogant you know"

"boy, that's no way to talk to your granddaughter" everyone stared in shock.


	3. my daughter

a/n thanks for all the reviews!!!! This is the 3rd part of my story. P.S: I don't have a website

Ages for Pans friends.

Aaron: 15, Scott: 25, Chase: 14, Shane: 18, Dawn: 13

My world, my life

{Skye}

Everyone stared shocked, me and my grandfather just smirked at them

"what did you just say, Vegeta" my grandpa stammered.

"that she's my daughter" my mother answered, coming out of nowhere and walking up behind me. I turned to her and smirked

"hello mother" I said sarcastically

"Skye," she growled "not now" I rolled my eyes

"sorry" I replied

{Pan}

They were back, why? My father pulled me in and hugged me, but I just stood limp in his arms. When he let go and stepped back, I saw Trunks run forward, he pulled me up in his arms so my feet were off the ground. This was something I had been wanting to do for the past 12 years, hug my love and kiss him but I dare not in front of my father he was still in shock finding out that I had a daughter. Trunks put me down but our eyes were still locked on each other, like he was afraid I would run again if he looked away.

"Pan" my father broke the silence between us "did I just hear right, a daughter?"

"yes father this is my daughter, Skye" I pointed towards her and she smiled sweetly.

"excuse me for being rude, but can everyone just wait here for a moment, Trunks I need to talk to you" without a word Trunks and Skye followed me inside. I turned to look at him and Skye came and stood beside me.

"my daughter" he choked out

"yes" I replied softly, he stepped forward and picked up Skye in his arms, she rapped her arms around his neck and tears fell from her eyes. She had always wanted to see her father, now she has. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. I almost never saw Skye cry she was a strong girl, very strong.

"I'm not losing you two again" he said "never"

{Skye}

He was my father, and it felt great to finaly know who he was. My father. 

"Skye" I heard Aaron yell from outside, and ran out. My parents followed I saw Aaron standing in the back yard holding a limp Chase in his hands "she's alive, it was devils boys. Scott, Dawn and Shane are trying to fight them off but we need someone else"

"what's going on" my father asked

"I'm on it mom" I said running over to stand beside Aaron

"Skye be careful, don't do anything dumb" my mother said seriously

"I wont alright" me and Aaron both took to the air (a/n I know I didn't mention it before but all pans friends are fighters)

" now where the fuck are these guys, cause they're going to get the beating of a life time" I told him


	4. kick ass

I'm sooooo sorry I totally didn't know I had uploaded the wrong chapter. Well I hope this one's right, if it isn't I'm gunna be totally pissed.

"there they are" Aaron called and we flew down to the ground, the others were already fighting so we just joined in. I ran over to one of the soldiers, as we call them. I tried to high kick it but it grabbed my foot and threw me against the nearest wall.

"fuck" I said in pain. I ducked a fist that was intended for my head and it got stuck in the wall behind me. I put my hands behind me and pushed my feet into the soldiers chest causing it to stumble backward, but it recovered quickly. I hauled myself up a little shaky and the soldier caught me off guard kicking me in the head and punching me in the gut, I fell back onto the ground. 

I rolled over several times avoiding punches and kicks, I flipped backward and got into a fighting stance and powered up to super saiyan. Blood dripped from my lip but I wiped it off and flew at the soldier showering it with punches and kicks. But it blocked and got a punch to my stomach forcing my back into the wall.

"ah, fuck" I yelled in pain, I think that broke some ribs. I formed a ki blast in my palm, one I knew would take it down.

"poison venom" I yelled, all my friends knew to get out of the way so they all flew up. I let it go and it devoured all the soldiers. I fell to my knees exhausted from all the energy it took to make the attack and from the beating I had gotten from the soldier. Aaron and Shane came down, I put an arm around each of them and they flew into the air, towards home.

{Pan}

I explained every thing to them and they told me why they had come. My mother was dead. I told them I thought it would be a good idea if they went back to the hotel they were staying in when Skye and the others came back beat up. Trunks stayed though, we went into the lounge, I sat down and Trunks sat right next to me, he took my hand and made me look at him,

"Pan I've missed you so much" he said

"I've missed you as well, I've thought of you every day" he bent down and brushed his lips on mine, as if asking permission to kiss me, I moved forward and deepened the kiss as he moved his hands to my waist.

"you don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he whispered in my ear when we broke apart,

"probably as long as I have" outside I heard gunshots and other sounds, Trunks jerked up. I put my hand on his chest

"it's ok, it's always like this" I looked around and saw Skye standing in her doorway, Aaron was standing behind her with his arms round her waist and his head on her shoulder. She smiled,

" hey we're going to bed okay" she said walking out of Aarons arms and over to us

"goodnight" I stood and kissed her on the check, Trunks stood up and did the same

"goodnight mom, night dad" she walked back to Aaron and his arms protectively circled her waist as they closed the door, I smiled as I felt two strong arms circle my waist and soft lips on my check

"we should go to bed too" Trunks whispered. I showed him to my room, he sat down on my bed and pulled me down on top of him, I lay my head on his chest

" I love you" he purred in my ear, he rolled over so he was on the top straddling my waist, he placed tiny kisses round my collar bone sending shivers down my spine, I knew where this was heading.

"Trunks we can't do this again" he nodded, understanding. There was another be in my room so he slept in that. I knew in the morning they would all ask me to go back home with them and I knew it was likely I would except.

**********************

I will update soon don't worry

Please review!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry again, anyways I'd like to thank Princess Of Light, anonomous, ills, kaaira and RoxyAngel. I'm sorry I can't say thankyou to everyone it would take too long but THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv ya Blonde-e 


	5. sure,home

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been real busy, you know. I would like to say a special HI to my friend Saiyan Genius. HI YA! I'll advertise her story at the end of this chapter. Well on with the story. I totally don't know what to write e-mail me if you can help. blonde_is_4_me@hotmail.com.

My world, my life.

{pan}

As I woke the next morning I realised Trunks wasn't sleeping in the bed he had last night, it gave me a fright at first and my heart skipped a beat but I soon sensed his ki outside and the beating in my chest subsided. I looked at my watch and realised that it was 9:00am, usually I was up by now.

As I walked outside I felt the kis of my family and friends flying toward my home, Vegeta in the lead (as usual). I walked up to Trunks and put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. I could tell there was something on his mind but he didn't say anything so I ignored the feeling telling me that it was important.

A few minuets later everyone landed in front of us. To tell the truth I was scared and I don't even know why.

{Skye}

Me and Aaron flew hand in hand home, we had been training since 6:00am this morning and I was keen to get home and rest a little before devil decided to show his ugly face round here. I was already in a bad mood this morning and I couldn't find Chase. When I landed in the front of our building all the people who had come looking for my mother was there, they all looked serious. We landed and they all looked at us.

"who beat you up?" my grandfather Gohan said looking amused but at the same time his question was very serious, I smirked

"worried are you grandfather, oh I'm so touched" I said sarcastically

*girl don't be so cheeky, you sound like a real bitch. Yeah, great first impression.*

*fuck you* before I knew it, I had flown 10 metres back ward into the wall of our building. I coughed from the dust and pushed myself up off the ground, vegeta hadn't hit me that hard but it still hurt, especially after training all morning.

"you know, I liked it when you were farther away and I could insult you without flying into a brick wall." I said stumbling back, Aaron was quickly at my side holding me up.

"yeah well, watch your mouth or I'll do it again, got it?" 

"yeah whatever" I replied, of course no one knew what we were talking about so we got a lot of confused looks, my father looked as though he was about to kill Vegeta. But my mother held him back.

"what was that about?" grandfather Goku asked, they all nodded. I smirked at them,

"don't worry I deserved that" I reluctantly admitted, which made them even more confused.

"anyway" mom said, breaking the silence "Skye there's something I need to tell you, we're going home".

{Trunks}

She stood still and didn't move.

"home, right" her and Aaron walked back inside, she wasn't happy. I looked at Pan and our eyes locked

"don't worry" she said "she'll be fine, she does want to come, we'll be ready in two days" when they all left I took Pans hand and kissed her on the forehead, then moved down to her lips

"at least her friends are coming with us, so she should be ok" Pan said and I kissed her again

"I can't believe I have a daughter and she's lovely, got a bit of an attitude but that's expected" I said as we walked inside.

"at least she'll have better surroundings and we can get away from devil" I got a stern look on my face

"who is this guy who's beating up my daughter" she smiled

"don't worry Skye can handle herself" She said practically laughing.

{Skye}

"home, yeah whatever. I am home." I don't know how I felt about having to back I kind of wanted to but going would mean moving to a strange place with strange people even if they were my 'family' they're still strangers, strangers that will want to know everything about me something I don't like people knowing. 

But then again I would get to know my father and be able to train with my grandfather Vegeta, also Aaron and the others are coming too. I could finally leave this place, leave devil. Two days and we would be going.

**********

I know this chapter probably sucks but my minds drawn a blank still pleez review even if it is to tell me anything you feel the need to say, I know what I'm going to write when they go back but before then I need some ideas pleez e-mail me (top of the page)

NOTES:

Okay so heres the thing 1: Trunks doesn't know Skye's sleeping with Aaron. 2: I know pregnancy tests don't work that fast but it had to fit in with my story. 3: this is my friends story pleez read it and tell her I sent you k.

Redirection

Gohan and Goten are being raised by Vegeta and Bulma since Chichi committed Suicide after Goten was born, because she couldn't handle Goku's death, leaving Gohan to grow up with his guilt, his baby brother, and his father's rival. Really cool must read, really sweet.

By Saiyan Genius

Okay luv ya'll, pleez review, I need ideas people!  



	6. power levels

Hey ya'll its me again I finally got some ideas *cheers* so I'm not going to talk much heres the story!

{Skye}

Its been 2 days and we're finally leaving its morning and I get up just as Aaron runs into my room

"bad news Skye" he said

"shit what now" I replied getting up and changing.

"devils got Pan" my head shot up *damn* that means mum wont be coming 'home' strait away. You see sometimes devil does succeed in capturing one of us, I've been there it sucks but after a few days he just lets you go again. 

"how am I going to explain that to everyone" I asked myself

"why don't you tell them now everyone's outside ready to leave"

"now, jeezz don't these people have anything better to do?" I question walking outside with Aaron by my side, when I got there everybody looked at me

"Skye, where's your mother" my dad asked

"trust me you don't want to know, but she wont be joining for a couple of days" they all looked at me questioningly 

"and whys that" my granddad gohan asked seriously standing at the same time

"because devils got her" I replied calmly, suddenly all their ki's skyrocketed all the saiyans kis felt like they were supersaiyan without actually going supersaiyan. (try understand that). I was a little surprised at first, surprised they had gotten so angry but then I just smirked at them as all my friends came running outside. They all stood beside me when they realised who it was, then I got a little annoyed devil and his boys might follow their power levels.

"look calm down will you, all of you" I said 

"how can we can calm down when some guy that beats you all up just kidnapped my daughter, who is this guy I'll beat him to a pulp" I snorted in laughter

"fat chance of that happening, he's too strong even for you"

After they had all calmed down my father asked

"you said we'll see her in a couple of days?"

"yeah, devil will get bored and chuck her out in a couple of days he always does"

"you mean this happens often?" he asked

"not often but it happens, we've all been there" he gave me a worried look

"what do they do?"

"that's something I really don't think you want to know"

"really I do" I sighed

"rape, torture you name it" my fathers ki raised more

"its ok we deal with it , now can we just go before your power levels attract unwanted". we capsuled our bags and flew off.

*********a few hours later*********

We landed in front of a huge mansion it looked like a hotel that could hold a couple of hundred people. 

"welcome home" my father said, what this was home man my dads rich. We walked into the front yard the lawns were huge, I saw some blonde chick run out of the house and towards us, she hugged my father he looked uncomfortable, and relived when she stepped back.

"where's Panny?" she said in the most ditzy voice I had ever heard, I nearly cracked up laughing. No-one ever called my mom Panny or they got their head thrown through a wall. I was standing behind my dad, I was wearing what I always did, my leather pants and a black halter neck that showed my pierced stomach and my favourite skate shoes. The girl took one look at me and whispered to my father

"I thought you were bringing home Panny not some slut" well since I have saiyan hearing I heard her and that just pissed me off.

I have to admit though I maybe only 12 but I look 15. My father looked mad as well so I just walked forward

"bite me u blonde bimbo" (no offence to blondes I am one) I walked right past her and towards the house my father followed and ran to catch up

"Skye don't worry about Marron" he said walking next to me

"huh like I care what she thinks, I've had worse insults then slut"

he smiled

"I don't know why she called you that, she's probably jealous, thinks I still like her" I smiled "can't get it through her head I don't" he put his arm round me and hugged me and after a while of people getting out of shock from me saying what I did they all followed inside.

{trunks}

I showed Skye and her friends to their rooms all separate ones, I know Skye slept in the same room as her boyfriend where they lived but I didn't want her to, maybe I was being a little too over protective. Nah. Everyone was downstairs in the living room.

"what was that about?" gohan asked, my father stepped forward

"someone pissed her off and she said what she thought, that's normal for her" we all looked at him strange

"how do you know this stuff, dad?"

"hn, since you have to know I've been talking to the girl and her mother telepathically since she left" we all stared in shock

"why didn't say something"

"boy she didn't want me to" I understood that she asked me not to say anything about her being pregnant.

"something scares me about them" krillen said

"what?" I asked,

"they don't have power levels"

"I know" everyone said at the same time "why" we all looked at my father,

"one thing the brats wouldn't tell me"

"trunks you're her father go ask her"

"ask me what?" Skye calmly walked into the room with her friends cautiously following behind her.

"why you have no power level" I said walking towards her, she chuckled a little

"who says I don't have one" she replied

"well if you do why cant we sense it?" gohan asked

"that's not my problem is it" she said harshly

"Skye" I warned her " a strait answer please" she looked to her friends and the nodded.

"fine 2 words ki shield" everyone looked in surprise, my mother stepped forward

"wo, I've seen ki shields and they're big bulky things there's no way your wearing one" my mom seemed confident she was right.

"well grandmother I'd have to say you're wrong" Skye smirked and pointed to her belly button piercing.

"no way" I said, she nodded, slowly pulled it out and chucked it to my mother. All of a sudden I felt a wave of energy, strong energy.

"oh man" krillon said in awe. Now my moms ki was gone I saw my dad grab the small shield out of her hand and throw it back to Skye.

"vegeta what's the big deal" then without warning Skye went flying into the wall behind her, dust clouded behind her and she coughed.

************

Man finely ffn is back up YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

I'm soooooo happy! plzzzzzzzzz review.

And a special hi to J'dee go read her story Ain't nothing but magic read it ppls!!


	7. father confrontation

Hey ya'll again thnx for all the reviews, I luved them sooooo much. I hope that your all still interested in my story so I'm still motivated to write! Luv ya!

My world, my life.

My father was still standing in the same place, he hadn't hit her, we all looked around seeing no one.

"what?" I asked

"damn it Skye" the boy I recognized as Scott said "fuck there's one here" they all jumped into fighting stances 

"I got it" chase whispered, they all looked in one direction at the same spot.

"Skye….."

"shhhh" she said, she raised one hand. A small beam of energy shot out and just as I thought it was going to hit the wall it blew up. Man what a blast it was so powerful we all got blown away, it was a blinding light.

I opened my eyes again to see the walls and furniture all half blown to bits *NO, mum, marron, bra, chi chi even videl they don't have a lot of power they cant survive a blast like that* I felt for their power levels and what surprised my the most is that I found them. The wall had now been blown completely to bits and lead to outside. I looked towards the sky and saw Skye and her friends each carrying one of the girls. Every one else climbed up from the floor no one hurt, very much. 

Skye and her friends floated to the ground and set the girls down, who each ran to their partners.

"what the hell was that?" gohan asked hugging videl. Skye dropped to her knees, breathing heavily none of her friends bent to help her, and the most unlikely person walked over to her, Yamcha (that's 4 u J'dee). 

"you need some help" he asked as he held out his hand.

"touch me and I'll blow your head off, got it" Yamcha backed away and Skye stood up.

"sorry I blew your lounge to bits"

"its ok" mother said "happens all the time"

"yeah" Bra agreed "when you live with trunks and daddy everything blows up" I smiled

"now can we ask y u blew it up?" I said

"one of devils boys was there" we all looked in shock.

"I didn't sense anything" gohan replied

"of course you didn't you cant sense them only we can" she said it like it was obvious "damn I need another ki shield"

"I'll get it" Aaron said and walked back inside

"ok you wanna try explaining why" gohan asked

"no not really" Aaron walked back out to us and threw skye a small bar which she inserted into her belly button piercing 

"man that's so cool I wanna get my belly button pierced" Bra said and looked at father whom just growled in response.

"so do you all have stomach piercings?" I asked curious, Skye shook her head.

Scott had his eye brow pierced, chases nose, Dawns stomach, Aarons tongue and Shanes tongue as well. 

"mom has her tongue and her belly button done" Skye said, I frowned and she chuckled.

"trust me you'll like it" she winked and I smirked at her. It was getting late.

"look you can explain this all in the morning now I'm sure everyone is tired from our long trip, so lets get to bed ok" mum said and we all went our rooms.

{Skye}

I couldn't sleep, it was so strange here. So I got up out of bed and in the darkness found my way across the hall to my fathers room, I opened the door and noticed his bedside light on and him sitting up in bed. It took a while to acknowledge me.

"hey what's up" he said pulling back the covers and motioning for me to get in, so I did and he pulled the blankets in around me.

"you're good with kids" I told him, he laughed

"you're not a kid"

"I'm only 12" I stated

"yeah but u act 18" I smiled yeah he was right I did "so what's wrong?"

"it's too quite I can't sleep" I told him

"too quite I thought that would be a good thing?"

"not where I come from, in the city quite means you're in shit, deep doo doo, it means someone's sneaking around and that's never good" I explained, he considered that then nodded 

"so what was growing up like?" he asked

"the worst life anyone could live rape, murder, fighting we were always running, but that was my life I learned to live" he looked really worried now 

"look you don't have to answer this but I'm you'r father and I want to know, are you a virgin?" I looked away from his eyes

"depends forced or by my own free will?"

"Both" he replied

"forced, nah I'm not. My free will, nope not either" my father looked surprised

"I'm guessing Aaron?" I nodded and his power level rose 

"hey calm down please" it slowly went back to normal "leave Aaron alone I said my free will"

"you're 12, he's what 15"

"yeah so he loves me, I love him, come on you were 18 and mom was 15 when you did it"

"yeah 18 you're 12" we weren't like arguing or anything.

"yeah well its my choice"

"I know" he hugged me "and I'm not saying its wrong, I'm just pointing out that not a lot of 12 year olds have sex round here"

"yeah but I'm not from round here, so I don't expect or want to be treated like all you guys"

"really and how do we treat people round here that's different than you're treated" father asked

"like no one swears unless u have a good reason, I mean come on I always fucken swear" he laughed "ok when someone wants to do something you ask permission, nah I do what I want when I want and lastly I'll only take orders from people I respect"

"which is….."

"you, mother, grandfather and my friends"

"fair enough I'll tell everyone that" I smiled

"I'm sure their going to love me"

"they will now get some sleep" dad turned off the light and I soon drifted asleep. I felt protected with my father just like I did with mom.

*********next morning*********

I woke at 5am, dad was still sleeping, I silently climbed out of bed threw on the same clothes as yesterday and went to meet the others outside, they were all waiting, Aaron slid his arm round my waist

"I checked your room before where were you?

"slept in my fathers room"

"I was worried" I smiled and planted a kiss on his lips in the pitch black darkness.

"ok these people ask way too much" Scott pointed out

"I know" chase agreed "its like fucken 20 questions constantly round here"

"yeah they do" I said also, we moved over to a large tree in the middle of CC's lawns. Aaron sat his back against it, legs apart and one knee in the air. I sat down between his legs and his arms encircled me, it was freezing outside so Aaron flaired his ki to keep us both warm. The others lay on the ground round us so we were in a circle. We did this a lot we would sit round for a few hours then train. By the time it came 8 am we were still sitting talking and everybody was up, their kis were all grouped together, probably wondering where we were. We saw them walking outside strait towards us till they stood in front of us.

******************

Well ppl that's that chap, I want lots of reviews plllllllzzzzzzzz I promise if u review me tell me ur story I will go read it and review I love reading ppl's storys that have reviewed mine thanx ppl!


	8. this is me,deal

Disclaimer: dbz is not mine! Although Skye, dawn, Aaron, Scott, Shane they r mine 

Hi ya ppls its me again!!! Well duh! Happy reading! Um by the way thanx to the person who pointed out that I wrote videl in my story after I said she died lol opps I didn't mean to k. 

My world, my life

"oh great, the Brady bunch" Chase said rolling over onto her stomach "do you mind you're in my sun" I tried to hold back a giggle, but couldn't

"ok girl, that was good" they still all looked serious, I rolled my eyes

^girl you are not funny^

^oh lighten up^

^you're pushing it brat^ my grandfather said angrily 

"where were you this morning" my father asked

"well here, like I said dad, I do what I want when I want." I smiled sweetly "and this is just one of the things we do"

"girl you have an attitude" gohan said angrily

"why thankyou granddad" he glared at me "let me ask you something, what do you think my mothers like?" I was curious to hear what he said

"Pans my sweet little girl" he said, beside me Scott laughed and I whacked him

"hey come on he just described the exact opposite to pan"

"I rest my case" I said standing up "it's been 12 years, 1:sweet is not how you describe my mum unless you don't want to walk again, 2:little, shesh, didn't you see her and 3:and um girl, yeah she's not 5 anymore" everyone stared at me shocked, I smirked, the trademark I had picked up from my fathers side.

"oh and Blondie" I looked towards the one called Marron, the ditz from yesterday "even if you are my mums friend, call her panny again and your hair will change to a lovely shade of red to match the hole in your head, and I wont be the one who does it trust me" her eyes widened and she hid behind my father. I rolled my eyes

"Skye stop trying to scare Marron" my father scolded

"Awwww come on, what else am I to amuse myself with"

"Skye" Chase said looking up at me with that evil smile

"aw, nah" I knew what that meant when we used to get bored we used to steal stuff, you know grand theft auto, stealing from shops etc "no you know how many cops are round here, anyway we don't need to"

"jezzzz you are bored, you need to get laid"

"gee thanks chase but I can do that when ever I want, now I'm gonna train, man hanging out with you guys it's a wonder I don't do drugs" out of the corner of my eye I saw every ones shocked expression as I walked away "and why does that surprise you so much" I didn't wait for an answer and started flipping backwards

"show off" dawn yelled

"bite me" I yelled back

"hey I will"

"kiss my ass" I did a full layout and landed perfectly

"pass" she yelled and I laughed

"hey babe you just died" Aaron called, then I realized my mistake, mum always said when you train you train like you're in a real battle, ignore every distraction cause if you miss one move they will kill you. My mistake was paying attention to dawn and stopping those 2 seconds to laugh

"dawn you bitch you killed me" I said jokingly 

"nah babe she didn't it was your fault" Aaron called "pan would have totally beat your ass for missing that move" he laughed "sharpen up babe" by now only the fighters were outside all the woman had gone back inside, I smiled sweetly

"bite me sweetie"

"don't tempt me" I gave him a seductive smile as my father and grandfather glared at him, they are already way too over protective

"I'm lucky she ain't here to beat my ass" I said and walked to wards them stopping a few metres in front, I turned my back to them, I fell into a backwards role and as I came over used my arms to push myself up into a handstand and split my legs

"cool" yamcha said "but I don't get it you said you were going to train but all you're doing is splits and flips and stuff" he said and I rolled to my feet

"this is part of our training, to fight devils boys we have to be flexible"

"yeah" Aaron said standing "that's one of the reasons you can't fight 'em" chase stood to

"yeah you're probably about 5 times as strong as us, but we have the upper hand in other things"

"yep, it would be harder for you since we don't have kis" I added

"it cant be that difficult" piccilo said stepping forward

"you wanna try me" he nodded "k you try hit me and all I'll do is move out of your way, I wont even fight back"

"Skye, you sure that's a good idea" dad asked

"father trust me, alright lets go" he flew at me and I flipped backwards.

So after piccilo chasing me for 30 minutes he never did hit me once, so he stopped

"impressive" I did a little bow, I was puffing hard

"now you see what I mean" my grandfather stepped forward arms crossed as usual

"so how are you at your actual fighting skills"

"fine I told you I'm supersayian" I frowned "and don't even think about asking me to spar because not right now"

"so you're like this every time you fight a what ever they're called?" dad asked

"no usually I'm half unconscious"

"or bleeding to death" chase added

"you're joking right?" my father said, they were all awe struck

"nope, welcome to my world, this is my life"


End file.
